Chou Kohaku
|} Chou Kohaku is a Tokubetsu Jonin hailing from Yugakure. Specializing in medical ninjutsu, she is currently an Akatsuki medic. She is the girlfriend of Kisame. Background Her early ninja years are unknown. Chou grew up peacfully with her mother in Yugakure. When the news of Hidan slaughtering his neighbors hit, she ran away to see where he was going. As a chuunin, she wanted to join the Akatsuki, but couldn't because of her rank. She found that there wasn't a medic yet, and so, learned medical ninjutsu to make herself more valuable. She kept the Akatsuki part of her life under the table, until appointed Tokubetsu Jonin. When appointed, she ran from the village to the Akatsuki. Upon being accepted, she met Kisame. Their first meeting was in the infirmary. Kisame was badly slashed in the back. She was infatuated in how beautiful his body was in such a unique way. She took immense care in healing him. She couldn't stop looking at him. He said many people can't look at him and asked why she bothered to keep staring him. She said it was for accuracy, and that looks don't matter. He thanked her and left, trying to hide I small blush. She was blushing hard, she was scared he saw. She was later sent on a mission with Kisame, to make sure his wound wasn't struck again. During a difficult battle, Chou was struck. Kisame's anger sparked him to defeat the enemy. Kisame carried Chou to a clearing, where he attempted to revive her. When all failed, he leaned down and kissed her. With that, she woke up and hugged him. She still was too dizzy to walk, so he carried her back to hideout, where she was sown back up. After that, Kisame shakily said he loved her, worried she'd say no. She kissed him, and said that she loved him from the moment she saw him. They continue to be in a relationship. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions. Appearance Chou has light blonde, hip length hair that is usually kept in a loose side braid. Her bangs are slightly swept to the side. Her eyes are deep brown and rather large. She wears a charcoal, crop shirt with 3/4 length sleeves and a swoop neck. She wears her Akatsuki cloak completely open. Her pants are like Karin's with high heeled shoes with straps that cris-cross and go up to her knee. Because of her chakra nature, Air, she has two average fans strapped just above her knees with fishnets on her knees, like Ino's. Chou has large breasts with average hips. She is an exceptionally pretty woman. Abilities Chou is a very intelligent women with good strategy. This can usually make up for her lack of physical strength. Her chakra control is good enough for her to flow a short surge of chakra to her hands if all else fails and she must use Taijutsu. Her chakra nature is air, so she carries two small fans. These fans can transform into a large fan like Temari's. Status Nin: 3.5 Gen: 3.5 Tai: 2 Intell: 5 Strength: 2.5 Speed: 4 Stamina: 3 Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Chou means "Butterfly" *Kohaku means "Amber" *Her favorite food is crab *Her least favorite food is anything bitter *Her hobby is reading *Her favorite phrase is "Get Better Soon." ("Betā sugu shutoku.")''' Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Explanations Her Beauty: Kisame never finding love and being such a nice guy makes me believe that he should have a very beautiful that loves him deeply. Her Brains: In most characters I make, I believe that my women should be more intelligent than they are strong. I think this because I find it more feminine to be able to solve things than be able to punch a face in. Category:DRAFT